Is there a light in the darkness for me?
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Chiyoko Nishimura, student of the prestigious True Cross Academy, exorcist in training, and adopted daughter of Mephisto himself. She's just like her fellow classmates save for one big difference, she's blind. This is the story of Chiyoko's journey to prove to everyone that she isn't just a damsel, and show the world what she is made of. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Oto-san!" Standing in the doorway of Mephisto's office was a girl with dark red hair that hung down to her waist, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Yes my dear Chiyoko, what can I do for you today?" the extravagant headmaster asked skinning to face her in his chair.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to attend the cram school?" she asked stepping into his office, "I mean...with my affliction and all..."

Mephisto paused a moment before standing up and walking over to her, "Of course Chi-Chan! Why wouldn't it be? Besides, you said it yourself, you wanted to prove something right?"

Chiyoko hesitated a moment before feeling her father pull her into a hug, "Thank you, oto-san. I won't let you down."

Mephisto chuckled and pat her head like one would a toddler, "You could never let me down Chiyoko, just do your best, promise?"

She nodded and stepped back a little bit, "I promise. I'd better go, I wouldn't why to be late on my first day." "Hold on."

Just before she turned to leave, Chiyoko felt Mephisto adjust the tie of her uniform and her collar. "I swear Chi-Chan, you can be so unkempt at times."

Chiyoko blushed a bit as she felt around on the table beside her, "Oto-san...quit it...I'm not a little girl anymore..."

Smirking, Mephisto handed her the white cane he knew she was looking for, "That so? Then care to make a wager my dear daughter?"

"I'm no fool, I'll see you after class." "Goodbye and good luck my dear," he called out before returning to his desk, the sound of Chiyoko's cane tapping around a quiet comfort to him.

He knew he made the right decision in taking her in as his own.

* * *

><p>"I am so sick of your slacker attitude! We're working our asses off and you're just sitting there like nothing even matters!"<p>

A boy with brown hair and a blond highlight in the front was standing in front of a dark haired boy with slightly pointed ears, "I don't see how my study habits are any of your business!"  
>"Will everyone calm down! We have a new student joining our class today!" Yukio Okumura snapped as he entered the classroom and set his books down on the table.<br>A girl in the front row muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'good grief', her purple pigtails shifting a bit as she turned to look at the door.

"You can come in now Chiyoko," Yukio called out.

There was a moment of silence followed by a slight tapping noise as Chiyoko entered the classroom, her sunglasses catching the light of one of the lamps ever so slightly.

The class fell silent as she stopped beside Yukio's desk, her cane firmly in her grasp as she tried to remain firm, "Hello, I'm Chiyoko Nichimura…"

A few of the students began muttering to each other before Yukio cleared his throat to get their attention, "Chiyoko will be studying with you to become an exorcist. I expect you to extend the same courtesies you do to your fellow students. Go ahead and take your seat Chiyoko, you'll be sitting beside Shima."

Not wanting to be rude, Chiyoko quietly turned her head towards Yukio before quietly asking, "Um, sensei? W-Where is Shima?"

"Oh, sorry. He's in the second row on your right," Yukio replied not looking away from the blackboard.

Chiyoko nodded and began tapping her cane along the center of the aisle until she found the second row and slowly turned to find her seat when she heard someone stand up.

"Here, let me get that for you," a male voice said before the sound of a chair scraping the floor caught her ears.

"Oh...thank you," she replied quietly reaching for the chair and gently taking a seat.

"By the way, I'm Shima Renzou. Nice to meet ya," he stated with a cheerful tone.

"Chiyoko, pleasure to meet you as well."

"Now then, today we're going to focus on scriptures and recitation. Let's start with a simple review. First exorcism of Astaroth. Who would like to recite it for the class?"

There was a moment of silence before Chiyoko gently raised her hand.

"The hell would you know about recitations?" a female voice snapped, a tone of pure bitterness in her voice.

"Quit being such a bitch Izumo," another voice snapped angrily, "What the hell is your problem!?"

"What!? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking!"

"Suguro! Izuma! Knock it off or I'll send you both to detention!" Yukio barked before lowering his voice again, "Go ahead Chiyoko."

Chiyoko hesitated a moment before standing up, her hands folded in front of her gently, "Evil is in their hearts, 'Oh Lord, Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors, Give them after the work of their hands, render onto them to their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up. Blessed be the Lord. The Lord is my helper, and my protector. Thou shalt perish."

Once she finished, Chiyoko quickly sat down and turned her face to the floor, if she could, she would've been focussing on her feet only.

The whole class seemed shocked at the fact that the new girl hadn't missed a beat, though, not as shocked as Izuma was.

"Very well done Chiyoko, though, you need to work on your projection. Did you study at a temple before you came here?" Yukio asked after a moment.

"No sir...my father has been teaching me since I was a little girl."

Yukio wanted to ask more, but left it at that for the sake of continuing on with the class.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand nee-san, why did you take the little girl in like that?"<p>

"Oh, let's just say it's part of a wager," Mephisto replied with a smile to himself as he watched his daughter walking around the courtyard below, "Besides, a human raised by a demon...who knows what could become of this, Amaimon."

The green haired King of the Earth sighed and bit down on his lollipop, "Whatever you say nee-san…"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Chiyoko!"<p>

The blind girl stopped midstep and turned to face behind her where the familiar voice of Shima had caught her attention, "Renzou san, is there something you need?"

"Hm? No, I just wanted to say hi and tell you how awesome your recitation was in class. And you don't have to be all formal with me, just call me Shima," he replied chuckling a bit, "So...was your old man an exorcist? I mean, for you to be able to recite that well, he'd have to be."

"No, he's not. My father is the Headmaster here," Chiyoko replied quietly as she shifted her cane from one had to the other, "He insisted I learn the basics to protect myself when he couldn't."

Shima smiled and nodded before he realized what she had said, "Wait...your dad...is...Mephisto!?"

"Is something wrong?" Chiyoko asked noticing the change in his tone of voice.

"No! No, why would something be wrong!? It's just...I didn't...you look nothing like the guy!" Shima finally managed trying not to sound too shocked.

"Oh...though I don't know about appearance...he's not my biological father...he adopted me after…."

When she trailed off, Shima knew she didn't want to talk about it, "I didn't mean to offend you. How about we get lunch before the next class starts?"

At first, Chiyoko wanted to decline and leave, but then she remembered her father telling her that she needed to stop being so introverted and make friends. "That...would be nice," she replied with a smile.

"Great, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

I know I should be updating rather than posting new stories but I'm having a hard time with the next chapter for Supernatural, Hannibal, Star Trek, and many of the other stories I've been writing. I will be updating as soon as I can, but until then, here's some Blue Exorcist to keep you busy. I'm sorry again for the late updates!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon class. From what I understand we have a new student joining us today?"

Mr. Tsubaki, the physical education teacher stood beside a rather large concrete arena as his students filed in.

"Yes sir, Chiyoko Nishimura," the new girl piped upstanding towards the back of her peers.

"Nice to meet you Miss Nishimura. Now then class, I take it everyone is ready for todays lesson?"

The class all grumbled to themselves, obviously not thrilled about what was going to be happening.

"Right, let's have, Konokumura and…." Tsubaki looked over the group before finally deciding, "Chiyoko, why don't we have you show us what you can do?"

The short bald boy walked over to the ladder, adjusting his glasses as he turned to face Chiyoko, "Do you need a hand?"

Though it annoyed her, Chiyoko shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks."

Before he could say anything, Chiyoko found her way to the slope leading down and slid down, bracing her hand against the concrete before feeling her feet connect with the floor below.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Rin called out smiling big, "You've got some serious skills!"

"Shut up moron," Izumo snapped crossing her arms, "She's just showing off."

"Right, you two will be facing down a demon known as a Leaper. You can either find his vital verse or some other means to subdue the demon. Begin in 3, 2, 1!"

Immediately, Chiyoko heard Konokumura start reciting off different buddhist mantras, hoping to find the right one.

Holding her cane, Chiyoko slowly started forward, humming something under her breath.

"The hell are you doing moron!?" Suguro called out getting ready to run to stop her.

"Wait," Mr. Tsubaki said holding an arm out in front of the brash teen, "I think she knows what she's doing…"

The Leaper growled a bit before hearing the singing, growing a bit calmer as she sang a bit louder.

"This is to be done by one skilled in aims,who wants to break through to the state of peace: Be capable, upright, & straightforward, easy to instruct, gentle, & not conceited, content & easy to support, with few duties, living lightly, with peaceful faculties, masterful, modest, & no greed for supporters. Do not do the slightest thing that the wise would later censure. Think: Happy, at rest, may all beings be happy at heart. Whatever beings there may be, weak or strong, without exception, long, large, middling, short, subtle, blatant, seen & unseen, near & far,  
>born &amp; seeking birth: May all beings be happy at heart. Let no one deceive another or despise anyone anywhere, or through anger or irritation wish for another to suffer. As a mother would risk her life to protect her child, her only child, even so should one cultivate a limitless heart with regard to all beings.<br>With good will for the entire cosmos, cultivate a limitless heart: Above, below, & all around, unobstructed, without enmity or hate. Whether standing, walking,  
>sitting, or lying down, as long as one is alert, one should be resolved on this mindfulness. This is called a sublime abiding here &amp; now. Not taken with views, but virtuous &amp; consummate in vision, having subdued desire for sensual pleasures, one never again will lie in the womb."<p>

The Leaper grumbled a moment before rolling onto it's side and falling asleep, deep rumbling groans coming from deep within with each breath.

"If I'm not mistaken….that was Karaniya Metta Sutta Good Will…" Tsubaki commented, standing in awe as he watched the girl pat the demon on the snout and start working her way back to the ladder, "Incredible!"

"That's my little girl!"

Everyone cried out at the sudden appearance of the headmaster, Mephisto, obviously not used to him sitting in on classes, especially unannounced.

Konokumura helped Chiyoko find the ladder before climbing up himself.

Chiyoko adjusted her skirt, shifted her cane from one hand to the other before looking in the direction of her father, "Oto-san...you didn't have to show up here…."

"I know, but I couldn't help but want to see my little Chi-Chan hard at work," Mephisto gushed hugging her close, "I'm so proud of you too!"  
>As the headmaster and his daughter talked, the whole class stared on in awkward silence, save for Shima who had been told of the relation earlier.<p>

"Oto-san...I can't...breathe…" Chiyoko gasped tapping on her father's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Mephisto replied quickly, releasing his daughter from his embrace, "I'm just so proud of you sweety!"

"Oto-san! I'm not a little girl anymore," Chiyoko huffed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"It doesn't matter you're always my little girl!"

"Excuse me Mephisto," Mr. Tsubaki interupted, trying to be polite about it, "But we do have to continue on with our class."

"Of course, I do apologize. I will see you after school Chi-Chan, keep up the good work everyone!" Mephisto stated with his signature smile before leaving.

"No way…" Rin muttered staring in disbelief, "Headmaster….he's…"

"Could we not make a big deal out of it?" Chiyoko asked fixing her glasses and turning towards the group, "It's not like I'm any different than the rest of you. Right?"

"You can't just be all calm like that! Man you're really pissing me off," Suguro snapped clenching his fists.

As he took a step forward though, Chiyoko came out of her quiet shell, she brought her cane up and held it just at Suguro's neck.

"The hell?" he muttered, unsure of how to react.

Almost as if she hadn't realized what she had done, Chiyoko quickly set her cane back to the floor and bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry…"  
>Without being excused, she quickly left the room and went to go outside.<p>

Once outside, she began running, not caring that she didn't know where she was going, or who saw her running.

Her feet pounded hard against the concrete, each step harder and heavier than the last.

The familiar feel of her feet leaving the concrete and hitting the dirt and leaves of the surrounding woods didn't even seem to slow her down until her foot caught a tree root that had been sticking up and she fell to the ground with a rather loud thunk.

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her head, there was a newly formed lump by her right temple.

_Why do you have to look at me like that!? You're pissing me off you little bitch!  
><em>  
>Whimpering, she clutched her head and began crying to herself, "Stop it...please...I'm sorry dad...I won't do it again...please…"<p>

"Why are your eyes leaking like that?"

Hearing a male voice call out to her, Chiyoko turned her head from side to side, unsure of where the voice was coming from, "W-Who's there?"

"You didn't answer my question," the voice replied, this time coming from right in front of her, "Why are your eyes leaking?"

"Leaking?" she asked, confused at his question.

"Yeah, there's water on your face," he continued touching some of the tears on her cheek, "It's not raining or anything…"

"My eyes aren't leaking, it's something called crying? You know, when someone gets upset or scared," Chiyoko explained, unsure of what this guy was up to.

"Crying? Hm, that's a new one...What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you tell me first? You're the one that-HEY!"

The sudden feeling of her glasses being taken off shocked Chiyoko as she reached forward only to feel nothingness.

"You wear these all the time?"

"Yes! Now give them back!"

Sighing, the stranger tossed them to her, only to watch her miss them completely, "Your eyes...they look funny…"

Growing angry, Chiyoko knelt down and frantically searched for her glasses, "Thanks, do they go out of their way to teach you to be insensitive?"

The stranger didn't answer, but the sound of his footsteps kept Chiyoko alert.

The feeling of a hand under her chin, lifting her face up sent her heart racing, "W-What are you doing?"

"Looking. What are all these marks around your eyes?"

The exorcist in training wanted so badly to push him away and run, but something kept her from doing so, "T...they're scars…"

"Scars? Did you get into a battle? And why are your eyes so white?"

"No….I didn't," she replied quietly, hesitating a moment, "And they're white? Perhaps it's because I'm blind. I don't know what color they are…"

"Blind? What's blind?"

"It's when someone can't see...who are you anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm Amaimon. You're Chiyoko right?"

Chiyoko felt her breath catch in her throat, how did he know her name.

"You didn't answer me."

"Oh...yeah...I'm Chiyoko...but how-"

"In Gahenna everyone knows that you're Mephisto's adopted kid, he got a hell of a lot of grief for it too."

"Wait...Gahenna? Y-You're…"

"A demon? Yup, King of Earth Amaimon at your service."

Immediately Chiyoko pushed herself to her feet and started walking backwards away from Amaimon, "Please...I don't know what you want just...don't hurt me…"

"Who said I want to hurt you?" Amaimon asked looking a bit confused, "You interested me, so I wanted to say hi."

"Wait…" Chiyoko muttered stopping in her tracks and looking in Amaimon's general direction, "I...interested...you?"

"I wanted to know why Mephisto was so interested in raising you and I think I can see why, you're funny."

Chiyoko couldn't tell what to feel at this point, fear, relief, uncertainty, it was all just a mixed up whirlpool of everything.

"You okay? You're very quiet,: Amaimon commented poking Chiyoko's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine...I-" The exhaustion of running and crying earlier had caught up with the girl, causing her to collapse.

Without realizing it, Amaimon caught her and scooped her up in his arms, "You're a weird one...no wonder nee-san likes you so much."

* * *

><p>"What happened!?"<p>

Mephisto pulled Chiyoko from Amaimon's arms and laid her on the sofa in his office, immediately checking her for fever.

"She was running and crying, we talked, then she fell over," Amaimon replied crouching down beside the sofa, watching the girl closely, "She's a weird one…"

Mephisto ignored his brother as he continued looking over Chiyoko, "She's just exhausted...I was worried something had happened to her. You said she was running and crying? What was she saying?"

"Something about I'm sorry and I won't do it again," the Earth king replied standing up and walking over to the window, "Why do you care so much nee-san?"

That was a good question. Why did he care so much for the child? It's not like she was a halfling, or even a demon that hadn't yet been awoken.

"You'll understand when you're older," Mephisto replied standing up and going to his desk.

Chiyoko groaned ever so slightly as she slowly came to, her head throbbing a bit from hitting the ground as hard as she did.

"Chi-Chan!" Mephisto cried rushing over to her side, "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you!"

"Oto-san...w-what happened?"

"Just some heat exhaustion, you did hit your head though...Amaimon said you were crying though…"

It all came back to her, why she was running in the first place.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Mephisto asked, his voice taking a rare stern tone.

She knew there was no hiding anything from him at this point, though she didn't want to say anything.

"Chiyoko…"

"It was...I remembered back before you adopted me...he...he was yelling at me and…" Unable to say anything else, Chiyoko pulled her knees to her chest and began crying once more.

Mephisto paused before pulling her into an embrace, "It's okay Chiyoko, you have every right to be scared. Nobody should ever have to go through what you did."

Amaimon watched this, but remained silent as he did.

Seeing his older brother acting the way he was towards a human girl, it was so strange.

When Chiyoko finally managed to calm down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head up towards Mephisto, "I'm sorry oto-san...I didn't mean to worry you…"

"Just don't make a habit of it. Worrying does wear me out so," the purple haired demon said with a smile patting her head, "Not to mention, I don't like seeing you so upset."

"There's something else…" Chiyoko muttered quietly, "A boy...he called you big brother...his name was Amaimon. Something about him...it...it kind of scared me…"

Hearing her explain their encounter earlier, Amaimon turned his head a bit, _I scared her?_

"What? How dare he! Amaimon, how could you scare my little girl like that!?"

"I didn't try to scare her nee-san…" Amaimon whined leaning against the edge of the desk.

Chiyoko heard Amaimon's voice and panicked, standing up quickly only to fall as her foot caught the carpet.

Mephisto caught her and held his little girl close, "He's not going to hurt you, I won't let him. Would I ever lie to you Chi Chan?"

The panic and fear left her a bit, though Chiyoko still remained on guard, "S-Sorry...oto-san...he just startled me…"

"You're such a strange girl...I think we could have lots of fun together."

Mephisto shot Amaimon a disapproving glare before turning his attention back to his daughter, "I think you should get some rest. I'll take you to your room sweety."

Before she could reply, Chiyoko felt Mephisto scoop her up and start walking, almost grateful to be getting away from Amaimon for the time being.


End file.
